Conveyor systems are used in many types of manufacturing industries for moving work pieces between different types of operation stations.
Setting up such a conveyor system usually involves a large amount of programming; the control software needs to handle each sensor and each actuator as well as to keep track of each work piece and each operation station.
When changing the manufacturing system, it is usually a very challenging task to install or remove an operating station and to rebalance the system, such that no unintentional buffers are formed. This also involves modifying the control software, which usually involves a significant amount of labor.
Moreover, wear and stoppages may cause the system to drift over time, causing a need for rebalancing, which in turn requires reprogramming of the control software.
Hence, there is a need for a conveyor system which is easier and thus less costly to install, which is easier and thus less costly to modify and which is robust.